


Passione Rossa

by lorkhan



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crossover, Multi, Organized Crime, Tobi dies at the beginning, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorkhan/pseuds/lorkhan
Summary: The Akatsuki, an international crime syndicate, is left in the care of Passione's boss after the death of their leader. Giorno Giovanna, having made a name for himself internationally, is eager to see what his new team is capable of and make them into effective members of Passione.--Takes place in the Jojo-verse with the Akatsuki (and some other favorites) ported over as an international crime syndicate, but since magic/occult in the jojo-verse is confirmed, they can still do ninja magic. This is basically an organized crime slice of life.





	1. The Assassination of Tobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassination duo Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake take down the leader of Akatsuki.

Kakashi Hatake wakes up in Portugal. He looks over at the clock: 7:30AM. His partner in crime, Might Guy, is doing pull-ups on a device which he installed in the bathroom threshold. Kakashi raises himself as if from the dead and walks towards the window. He pulls back the curtains and golden light pours into the hotel room. The room overlooks the ocean, which is one of the reasons why he wanted it, but he always underestimates the feeling of awe that strikes him every time he pulls back the curtain.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning! Seems like quite the day to change the world, eh friend?" Might Guy is now behind him and staring out the window, wiping beads of sweat off his head with a towel.

Kakashi looks at his partner. "There's no better day than today."

They begin their morning routine. After the basics of getting ready to go out in the world, they split the room in half and carefully erase all the obvious traces that they might have left which may give someone the ability to track them. After giving everything a quick wipe-down, they exit the suite and check out, tipping an extra few hundred dollars just to make sure that the woman at the front desk knows whose side she's on. The pair get in their rental car, a Porsche 911, and plan their route to the meeting. The time is now 9:00AM, giving them approximately an hour to prepare.

"So what if he's onto us?" Might Guy asks, checking the contents of his bag (a covert sniper rifle).

"Even if he knew of our plan, he wouldn't raise up a fuss until we were right there in front of him. His ego gets in the way of his strategic choices, which makes everyone feel as though he's the type of person who couldn't be hit. And yet, here we are, about to hit him."

"But what would he do if he knew it were you coming after him?"

"If anything, he would go out of his way to make himself as available as possible just so that he could kill me himself. He's been gunning for me for a long time now." Kakashi mourns a private past while Guy checks their distance from the rendezvous.

"Apparently our target is going to be in that warehouse in..." Guy checks his watch, "30 minutes. Damn, we got here quick! Nice driving, Kakashi."

"I can't help but admit that I'm a little nervous. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over. Boy, wouldn't that throw a wrench in our plans!"

"What's the sentence for foreigners carrying illegal weapons in Portugal?"

"I'd prefer never finding out."

Kakashi surveys the area from the vehicle, mostly checking for security before they get moving. The warehouse is on the waterfront, with a dock that connects directly to the inside of it, so half of the surrounding area is open ocean. He doesn't see any guards, but that may change if their mark shows up. "I'm sure you've already chosen this place, but I would suggest up there on that rooftop. You have a perfect angle of the entrance and can still see boats entering and exiting the warehouse, should such a thing occur."

"I was thinking the same thing." Might Guy responds.

The time is now 9:45AM. The duo has approximately fifteen minutes to prepare for their target to arrive at the warehouse. The plan is simple: Kakashi waits outside and goes in for the kill as soon as the target is confirmed while Guy is the eye in the sky, with sights trained on the target in case Kakashi fucks up or the target brings too many of his goons for Kakashi to deal with at once. Kakashi spends this time meditating, focusing his energy on the mission instead of the variety of personal feelings in his gut. It's rare that he has to be responsible for the death of an old friend, not that the world would be better off with this particular friend still alive, Kakashi's actually doing the world a favor (or, that's what the person who is paying three million dollars said during negotiations). Might Guy gives Kakashi the signal that he's in position.

Now they wait.

At 10:05AM Kakashi has a feeling that the target won't show up after all. So much for that intel, he thinks to himself. He starts to look out at the ocean again as he hears a car pull into the lot. It drives up to the front of the warehouse in question and three men exit the vehicle. He looks close and sure enough, his target has arrived. "Showtime," he says, getting out of the car and approaching the warehouse.

One man guards the entrance of the warehouse, overpaid considering he doesn't notice Kakashi until a knife is deep in his throat. Kakashi looks through the window of the door, doesn't see the other two men, and enters. Guy keeps an eye on the sea exit as Kakashi sneaks around inside of the warehouse. What seemed simple on the outside is an intricate array of shelves, boxes, freight containers, and assorted useless junk. The warehouse is vacant except himself, the target, and his remaining bodyguard. The target stands at the edge of the water entrance, inspecting the warehouse for what may be his own rendezvous scheduled later. Kakashi trips on something, sending something metal clattering to the ground. The target sends his bodyguard to go check it out.

Kakashi takes advantage of the opportunity and disposes of the bodyguard coming his way with a throwing knife to the eye. Now all that's left is the target, who is jumping at the slightest change in air or shift of the waves next to him. Kakashi follows the wall of the warehouse hiding as convenient, managing to sneak up behind his target. He takes two steps into range and then begins charging raikiri. Within two seconds, the target has noticed him and Kakashi's hand has left a hole in his chest. Kakashi leads his body to the ground and watches him die. "Goodbye, Obito."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Giorno Giovanna sits on his terrace overlooking the sea. It's morning (the day after Kakashi killed Tobi). He wears Versace underwear and a beautiful silk robe, which he has taken off to feel the golden light of morning on his skin. In the years since he has inherited this property (as well as Passione) from Diavolo, he has grown used to spending his morning like this. It is a good routine that keeps an organization fruitful, he says to himself. He breathes deeply of the sea air and closes his eyes, senses fixating on the sound of his wife (but which one?) coming out onto the terrace to join him.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Trish Una greets her partner with a kiss on the cheek. Giorno opens his eyes. Trish is naked save underwear (the same style as Giorno's). He kisses her back and invites her to sit in his lap. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"

"Could be worse I suppose. I had another dream about my dad again, which is why I slept in so late. I'm not sure why he keeps coming up so frequently," Trish responds, wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Hm. I'm sure you still have a lot of feelings to work through, and dreams are a good way to work through them in a relatively safe environment. Barring, of course, a stand attack, I'm sure it's just your subconscious trying to work things out. It's not like I don't ALSO dream about my father, y'know."

Trish kisses Giorno's cheek. "I know, hun. You're right. I'm just worried."

Mista interrupts them. "Hello beautiful ones. You're up late."

The two turn around to greet Mista. He is fully dressed in a designer suit, his revolver in a holster around his waist. "Giorno, this came for you this morning. Priority, apparently it's important."

Trish gets up to kiss Mista as he hands Giorno the letter. Their hands embrace for a moment before Giorno opens the letter.

> Dear D.
> 
> If you are reading this then I am dead. Most probably, I was assassinated. I leave Akatsuki in your hands, you're the only other person capable enough to lead them in the correct direction. I hope that they are useful to you. This transaction is on one condition, that you work to find who killed me and get revenge for my sake. My funeral will be in Switzerland at my home estate. Please refer to the information on the other side of this letter for the specifics.
> 
> Remember the pact that we made,  
> Tobi

Giorno stares in awe at the letter. "Holy shit Trish. This was addressed to your father."

"Wait, what?! Let me see." Mista also moves to read over Trish's shoulder.

"Wow. I didn't realize he had friends."

"I'm surprised we're only just now hearing about it. If Passione had ties to Akatsuki, you'd think we'd know already." Giorno says.

"Akatsuki tends to keep to themselves. They have their own plans and tend to be politically-minded instead of simply in it for the money. I've heard stories of them, they're good at what they do, arguably some of the best. Otherwise, I guess they would have been put down a long time ago. It wouldn't be a bad move, tactically, to follow this lead through." Mista smirks as he finishes his spiel. "And a few of them seem kinda cute."

The trio laugh. "Importantly, they are expecting Diavolo, but probably also don't know what he looks like. Should we pretend to be Diavolo, or just show up as ourselves?" Giorno is already thinking through logistics.

"I think we can just be ourselves. It's a funeral, if we flash an invitation nobody will mind as long as we are there to pay respects to the dead." Trish says.

"Then I suppose it's time to plan a trip to Switzerland. Mista, would you do the honor of figuring out the logistics and also, go get some nice champagne for us all to drink in honor of the departed."

"Of course, love. I'll be back in a few with the champagne and I'll spend today finding us a room and getting the jet scheduled." Mista kisses Trish and Giorno and walks off.

"It seems that your father was haunting us from beyond the grave." Giorno says, staring up at the sky.

"Hopefully it's a good omen, instead of a bad one. The last thing I want to do is try to tie up threads he left loose, especially when they're related to the family business." Trish sighs and buries her head in Giorno's chest.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear. The three of us can take on anything!" Giorno comforts her for a long while.

 


	3. A Funeral in Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive in Switzerland to attend Tobi's funeral. They meet Akatsuki.

The week leading up to the funeral was uneventful for the trio. Besides making plans and preparing, they drank a lot of wine. On the plane ride over, which was overnight, Mista swore he saw a UFO, which Giorno and Trish made fun of him for. An alarm goes off in their hotel suite at 9:00AM, waking Mista. Mista nudges Giorno, who is sleeping next to him, to wake up. He tries a few more times before giving up and crawling out of bed, going to the bathroom and getting into the shower.

After he finishes getting ready, it is now 9:30AM, and Giorno and Trish have started clinging to each other still in bed fast asleep. He smiles, heart warmed by love, but actively annoyed by their late-ness. He grabs a pillow which someone had tossed onto the floor during the night and hits Giorno with it. "Hey! Wake up! It's time to get ready! The ceremony is in an hour!"

Giorno finally jolts awake. "Fuck. Sorry Mista, I drank too much wine last night."

"I did too, but I'm still on time! Here, take some advil and go get in the shower." He walks over to the side of the bed Trish is on and pulls the covers off of her. "Trish, beautiful, you've gotta get up! We're gonna be late!"

She wakes up and smiles sweetly, kissing Mista on the mouth. "Good morning, grumpy gills. You just woke me up from one of the most lavish dreams I've ever had. Everything was covered in fur, it was so soft. I had a pet bear."

Mista kisses her back before pulling her out of bed. "Please go get into the shower with Giorno. And don't play around too long, we're really running up against the clock here."

Mista sits twiddling his thumbs while he listens to the other two giggle in the shower. He checks his revolver about fifteen times until finally they get out of the shower. "Hey, Misa, which suit should I wear to this funeral? Pink on black or black on pink?" Giorno is staring at his luggage in only a towel.

"Pink on black is more funeral oriented, but admittedly still a little off-brand. That being said, you two will match each other nicely."

"But we won't match you, how will everyone know we're all together?" Trish pouts.

"I guess I can put on my pink tie, but all black makes me feel more powerful! And besides, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard for this one! I have a job to do, y'know!"

"And you do it well, love. But we're partways going to represent my family, our family, and I want people to know who we are." Trish wraps her arms around Mista's head and kisses his cheek.

"Also Mista, face it, we look great in pink and black."

Mista sighs. "You're right, but everyone does!"

Mista changes his tie to pink while the other two finish getting ready. At 10:30AM, they are ready to leave the hotel. Mista hurries ahead to pull the car around while Giorno and Trish wait outside posing like they're about to photographed for VOGUE. Mista pulls around the rental, some four-door Mercedes, and the two get in the back. It's only a twenty or so minute drive to Tobi's estate. They arrive on time thanks to Mista's defensive driving, and they allow the valet to take the car as they are led inside by some kind of bodyguard who is obviously Packing. Mista and Giorno make eye contact and start snickering behind his back, but Trish hits them until they shut up.

The group at the funeral seems to be mostly friends of the deceased or co-workers. Mista picks out a few Akatsuki members from the crowd, but can't point them out to Giorno and Trish in time for it to be useful. They'll have to save the meet-n-greet for later.

The funeral is a traditional Catholic funeral. At the end they lower Tobi's body into the ground and say a prayer. Each Akatsuki member throws dirt onto the grave and then the gravediggers begin their job. An announcement by one of the staff members: "Inside is an open bar and we will be serving a meal in an hour, Tobi requested that all of you enjoy yourselves at his home before you leave. Those mentioned in his will, please follow me and Mr. B here so that we may execute it properly."

Giorno, Trish, and Mista follow Mr. B to an office somewhere on the second floor of the estate. Slowly, members of Akatsuki join them. First, Itachi, wearing a black button up and a long black designer skirt, followed by Nagato and Konan, who wear matching pinstripe suits. Nagato uses a cane that Mista figures probably has a blade hidden in it. Next, Deidara and Sasori enter together, arguing about some portrait they saw in the lobby and wearing basic black suits. Kakuzu and Hidan enter after, Kakuzu's face covering by a mourning veil and the rest of his outfit obscured by a long black cloak. Hidan wears a fashionable suit with a flower print, no hint of "mourning" anywhere in the outfit. Finally, Kisame enters the office with a stiff drink in one hand and a handful of shrimp in the other, his black suit surprisingly clean considering the way that he scarfs down the shrip.

After the eight Akatsuki join the trio in the room, Mr. B speaks. "Ah, let's begin. The estate is meant to be left to members of Akatsuki, that is, you all. May you use it as it pleases you. The immense wealth that Tobi leaves behind is to be transferred into Kakuzu's multiple accounts, according to howsoever he chooses to divy the funds. The total at the time of death was approximately $100.1 Million, but may have fluctuated due to currency and the like."

Kakuzu smiles. Everyone congratulates him on his wealth.

"As for the organization, it was left in the care of..."

Everyone in Akatsuki steels themselves for whatever is about to be said. They all knew that Tobi chose a successor, and each secretly hoped that it was them. They all had their own plans for the organization, after all.

"Diavolo."

Everyone in the Akatsuki loses it with interjections like "Who?!" and "What the fuck?" and "Haha, I knew it!" They all look over at the trio who is in the room with them.

"Wait, is one of these people Diavolo?"

The trio all look at each other awkwardly. Finally, Giorno speaks up. "My name is Giorno Giovanna, and I have succeeded Diavolo after his passing as boss of the Passione Syndicate. Trish Una, to my left, is Diavolo's daughter and heir to his fortune. As such, we inherit the lead role of Akatsuki."

Kakuzu laughs. "You're practically a kid, what do you know about anything we do?"

Giorno stares Kakuzu down. "With the help of my team, I single-handedly rose to the top of Passione and took control of the group myself at age 15. I think I'm more than capable to add such a specialized wing as Akatsuki to Passione's ranks. Some of the greatest criminals in the world stand in this room now, and would you really want that ability to be wasted as in-fighting leads you all off on separate ways, inevitably being picked up by any given governmental organization with a bone to pick or a wallet to fill? With no head, Akatsuki will certainly stumble around like a decapitated chicken and inevitably destroy itself."

Kakuzu laughs, but this time in agreement. "You got me there, kid. Even just getting all of us in one room is a pain in the ass."

Mr. B interrupts the conversation, "Well, with the death of Diavolo and no legal successor, there is nothing legally binding in this transaction. If you choose to work with each other of your own accord, that's your own business."

Itachi speaks up, "In that case, Akatsuki should decide on our own whether or not we want to be assimilated into Passione or not. But making such a serious decision would take time."

Mista suggests, "How about a month? Or three months? We all work together, side by side, figure out if we work well together, and if we do then we start up a partnership. Otherwise, we leave it at that and try not to kill each other."

Everyone nods in agreement. Trish turns to Mr. B, "could you by chance notarize this agreement?"

"Sure, everyone sign this paper."

As the paper gets passed around, Mr. B gives a spiel about how by signing this paper everyone agrees to a partnership lasting one month, and during that time Passione and Akatsuki are to see how well they get along. After this trial period, Akatsuki is to make a decision to join Passione or not.


	4. A Night at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno, Trish, and Mista get to know Akatsuki at the open bar.

Giorno walks up to the bar and orders a glass of wine. He's feeling a little nervous, the negotiations could've gone more in his favor. He coughs and zones out, trying to divine how the hell he's going to convince Akatsuki to join his organization.

Hidan takes the seat at the bar next to him. He orders bourbon and stares daggers into Giorno until he is finally noticed.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Giorno, nice to officially make your acquaintance." Giorno reaches out to shake his hand.

"You're kind of a queer, huh," Hidan smirks.

Giorno starts to see red, but restrains himself momentarily. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Queer."

Giorno unholsters a Glock 23 pistol from underneath his jacket and aims it at Hidan's head. The room stops, some people pulling out their own weapons, including Mista who has leveled his revolver at Hidan's head as well. "I would suggest never calling me or anyone else that ever again, if you are interested in keeping the contents of your head in order."

"Hey I just call it like I see it, and you're not fooling anyone man."

The loud bang of the Glock reverberates around the room as Hidan falls over, bleeding out from a hole in his head. He's screaming, "Holy shit! You actually did it you actually fucking shot me! Please dear god someone kill this fucking kid! I didn't do shit!"

Kakuzu, walking up to his partner, shakes his head. "Actually, you started it. Hey, Giorno, you might wanna put a few more bullets in his head, this guy's immortal."

Giorno gets down onto his knees to press his Glock against Hidan's temple. "You might be thinking that you're safe from me because you can't die. That your power somehow makes you exempt from the rules. But in Passione, we kill queerphobes, and my family has a long history of killing immortals. So you better watch yourself, or you're going to end up like your boss, except much, much worse."

He pulls the trigger again for good measure and Hidan screams out in pain.

Giorno takes a deep breath and holsters his gun as Kakuzu tends the wounds of his partner. The tension in the room starts to ease and everyone goes back to whatever they were doing before the altercation. Giorno straightens his tie and finds Trish speaking with Deidara and Sasori, who greet him warmly, the three of them evidently completely plastered. "Giorno! I've been talking with these two beautiful people all night! You must join us for a bit!"

Meanwhile, Mista sits down at a table with Nagato and Konan. "Hey, uh, you're Nagato right? And you're Konan? I heard about that hit y'all did in Paris. Mighty fine work, I've been keeping an eye on y'all since."

Nagato looks uncomfortable. Konan picks up the slack. "It's nice to hear that we have a fan, these days it seems all we get is hatemail and bad news."

"I hear ya! The name's Guido Mista, but you can just call me Mista. I run intel and security as Giorno's right hand."

"Nice to meet you, Mista. I'm Konan and this is Nagato."

Mista reaches his hand out in order to shake theirs. "The pleasure's all mine. I'm quite excited to see how your organization runs, I've gotta be honest. I think besides Passione, Akatsuki is the most successful international organization currently operating. And to imagine a partnership between us, boy we could take over the world." Between sentences he takes a sip of his German beer.

"Agreed. It makes sense that Tobi would leave Akatsuki in Passione's hands, I just wish he had run that by us beforehand." Nagato starts to spiral towards sulking.

"I think he probably had his reasons. I'm sure he was a great leader, considering how well you did." Mista doesn't know how to comfort people with words, just cuddles.

"Realistically, his death probably could have been avoided. Instead of preparing for a proper hit, he assumed that some random goons were after him like usual, instead of cold-hearted professionals. What a moron..." Nagato buries his face in his hands.

"Anyway, Mista, tell us about you. How did you meet Giorno? How did you join Passione?" Konan changes the subject for the sake of Nagato's emotional health.

"I was a poor kid, just kind of screwing around. I was already up to some trouble but didn't get caught for most of it, until I killed three men in self-defense. Got sentenced to thirty years, then by the grace of my old capo Bruno, got released and went to join Passione. We, Bruno's team, met Giorno in 2001, and he set us off on the path to taking over Passione." Mista finishes his beer while telling this story.

"Oh, that's quite the adventure! Is Bruno here, may we meet him?"

"Naw, he was killed towards the end of our rise to power, by the old boss. He lives on in all of our hearts and minds though, we all loved him." Mista tears up and tries his best to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry... Nagato and I also lost a dear friend to us. He is why we do what we do, and fight twice as hard to succeed at it." Konan puts an arm around Nagato.

"Yeah. Akatsuki would be nothing without him. We owe him everything. And one day, we will make the world in his image."

"And what image is that?" Mista asks.

"Peace," Nagato takes a sip of his gin.

Sounds of Deidara and Giorno arm-wrestling across the room interrupt their conversation. Giorno looks like he is about to throw against Deidara but then suddenly comes back full force, slamming Deidara's hand into the table with a loud CRACK! Deidara shakes it and laughs his ass off. "Well met Giorno Giovanna!" he yells, raising his shot of whiskey into the air and polishing it off.

"They seem to be getting along." Konan remarks, her eyes lingering on Trish.

"Thank god, I was worried after the whole scene with Hidan that Giorno would never be in Akatsuki's good graces," Mista asks a caterer nearby for another beer.

"If that were the case, we would've had to expel Kakuzu ages ago!" Konan laughs at her own joke. "Say, could you tell me about Trish? She seems... uhhh... Intriguing."

Nagato giggles at her. "What she means is, is she single?"

Mista laughs. "Well, yes and no. Trish, Giorno, and I are married, and have been for a couple years. But we're all polyamorous and open so, if you play your cards right, Trish might be sleeping in your bed tonight instead of ours!"

Konan turns bright red and smiles from ear to ear. "Well, that's good to know."

Giorno walks up to the table. "Yo, Mista, Deidara just finished rolling a blunt and we're gonna go out to the courtyard to smoke. You in?"

Mista takes a big swig of beer and gets up, "Hell yea!"

Outside, it's: Mista, Trish, Deidara, Giorno, Itachi and Kisame. Deidara lights the blunt first and passes it to Giorno on his left. It's at this point that Mista realizes he's fourth in line and starts to freak out. He elbows Trish, "Hey, switch places with me please."

Trish, not-thinking, says "Fuck no I wanna hit this blunt."

"But I'm fourth..."

Giorno is about to pass it to Trish but, at the word fourth, realizes what's up. "Hey, I'll switch with you, babe."

They trade places, but Giorno takes the blunt with him. "Y'all are gonna have to wait for it to come around again, though."

Itachi takes it next, inhaling deeply before speaking. "Do you all have good weed in Italy?"

"Well, Giorno can make weed from anything, but his stuff is too fuckin' potent to use recreationally, really. Unless your tolerance is ridiculous. But we run a little grow op to make up for it." Mista takes a sip of beer.

"Hey, I see NOTHING wrong with my weed!"

"Last time you smoked me out with it I didn't move for two days. You thought I was dead." Trish shakes her head in disappointment.

"But you weren't dead, and you had a great time!"

"That's some dank weed." Itachi takes another hit and passes to Kisame, who immediately passes it back to Deidara.

"You don't smoke?" Giorno looks at him.

"No, I'm just here for the friendship." Kisame flashes a big toothy grin.

"Well, we're glad to have you!" Itachi puts an arm around him.

Mista takes his first hit. "Hey, wait, this is a fuckin' spliff!"

"Hell yeah! Do I look like a pussy?" Deidara asks, menacingly.

"N-no no, don't get me wrong. I love spliffs! Good taste man!" He gives Deidara a highfive while handing the blunt off to Trish.

"Oh, I wish you had said something sooner, I don't smoke tobacco." Trish passes it off to Giorno.

Giorno takes a hit. The group is silent for a moment, all eyes on Giorno, until he passes the blunt to Itachi.

Itachi breathes deeply and turns to Kisame. "Kisame, if you took a hit, would the smoke come out of your gills?"

Kisame laughs. "Sometimes!"

Itachi nods and takes another hit. Everyone else stares at Kisame, confused as all hell as to what is going on. Itachi takes a third hit and passes it to Deidara directly.

Deidara takes a big puff and gives it to Mista. "She's about dead, but you might be able to get a hit off of her."

Mista takes out his lighter after realizing it's gone out: a silver Zippo with a gun engraved on it. He lights the blunt and kills it, coughing his lungs out on the last inhale.

Giorno laughs. "You not drunk enough to smoke, Mista?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me and my shit lungs!"

Mista drops the blunt and stamps on it with his heel out of habit. The group move back inside to find that the festivities are beginning to wind down. Kakuzu and Hidan have disappeared and Konan and Nagato are sitting at the bar quietly. The group joins them at the bar and Giorno orders a round of shots for everyone. He raises his glass and gets everyone's attention. "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast. To a fruitful partnership!"

"To a fruitful partnership!"

Everyone drinks.


End file.
